Remake 12 Dancing Prince
by Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper
Summary: Zaman dahulu kala terdapat 12 orang pangeran yang senang sekali berdansa *Summary ngasal*


**FF KyuMin/Yaoi/1S**

FF KyuMin/ The 12 Dancing Prince/ Yaoi/ 1S

Author Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper

Pairing : KyuMin

Cast: All Member SUJU

Jessicka SNSD

Yunho DBSK

Tacyeon 2PM

Heebum

Genre : Yaoi  
Ratting : K

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari film barbie and the 12 dancing princess yg aku tonton di RCTI. Mian kalo gajje ato gak nyambung ^^V.

Author poV.

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah 12 org pangeran yg memiliki hobby yg sama yaitu ngedance. Ke-12 pangeran itu adalah Leeteuk sebagai anak tertua, lalu Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Zhoumi,Henry, Sungmin sebagai pangeran yg paling di sayang raja, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook dan terakhir Ki bum.

"selamat datang putra-putraku, ayo duduk kita akan mulai makan malamnya." Ucap raja Yunho pada putra-putranya.

"Ya ayah." Jawab para pangeran serempak.

"Mian ayah aku terlambat." Ucap sungmin sambil berlari kecil ke arah meja makan, ia memang sering terlambat.

"Gwencanha, ayo kita mulai saja makan malamnya." Jawab sang raja lalu memerintahkan koki istana utk segera menghidangkan makan malam.

Seperti biasanya, ke 12 pangeran itu makan malam bersama ayah mereka. Ibu mereka Jaejoong sudah lama meninggal*mian ya cassie* karna penyakitnya, semenjak itu Yunho harus membesarkan ke 12 putranya seorang diri.

"Anak-anak" panggil yunho pada ke-12 putranya yg tengah asyik mengobrol.

"Anak-anak, jangan berisik." Ucap yunho lagi, namun tetap tak didengar.

Ting ting ting ting...

"Anak-anak, dengarkan ayah." Walau yunho sudah memukul-mukul gelas dengan sendok, tetap saja tidak mendengar.

"Permisi yg mulia, tukang sepatu istana telah datang." Ucap salah seorang pelayan.

Para pangeran pun segera bergegas keluar menemui tukang sepatu istana.

"Anak-anak itu hanyalah sebuah sepatu!" ucap yunho agak kesal di tinggal oleh para putranya menemui tukang sepatu istana.

"Hanya sebuah sepatu?" tanya donghae.

"Itu sepatu untuk nge-dance." Jawab eunhyuk, lalu pergi menyusul yg lain.

"Dah ayah, sampai nanti chu~~" ujar sungmin mendekati sang ayah lalu mengecup pipinya kilat lalu menyusul saudara-saudaranya yg lain.

Yunho pun tinggal seorang diri di temani Heebum,kucing peliharaan heechul."selamat makan heebum" ujar yunho yg merasa kesepian di tinggal putra-putranya yg lebih memilih tukang sepatu istana. *sabar ya yunppa*

Author poV end.

Sungmin poV.

Akh dia datang, apa dia membuatkanku sebuah sepatu yg special? Ku harap iya, aku sangat menantikannya.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak heechul.

"Kyu, apa kau membuatkan sepatu untuk kami?" tanya ryeowook.

"Tentu yg mulia, bisakah kau bantu aku?" jawab kyuhyun sambil memberikan sebuah kunci pada ki bum memintanya utk membuka peti yg ia bawa.

"WAAAAHHH..." teriak para pangeran begitu melihat sepatu-sepatu yg kyuhyun bawa.

"Waw ini sungguh hebat." Ujar eunhyuk sambil mengambil sepatunya yg di berikan kyuhyun.

"Keren sekali. Terima kasih kyu." Ucap yesung.

"Mmm...apa kau buat sepatu untukku?" tanya sungmin malu-malu.

"wuakk*ceritanya bunyi burung beo*...Bahkan yg terbaik, dia membuat yg special utkmu." Jawab seekor burung beo peliharaan kyuhyun.

"Ya! Diam kau ndong hyung!" kyuhyun terlihat malu lalu memberikan sebuah sepatu pada sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, bisakah kau bantu talikan sepatu kami?" tanya EunHae berbarengan.

"Tentu saja yg mulia." Jawab kyuhyun yg langsung di tarik oleh EunHae.

"Ku harap kau menyukainya." Ucap kyuhyun pada sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, lalu memandangi sepatu yg di berikan kyuhyun padanya. "Bagus" batin sungmin ketika melihat sepatu pemberian kyuhyun.

Semua pangeran mencoba sepatu baru mereka dengan nge-dance di sebuah dance floor(?) yg sengaja ibu mereka buat dulu.

"wah sempurna, hanya tinggal musik'y saja yg kurang." Ujar hankyung.

"wuakkk...mainkan kyu" tiba-tiba burung beo kyuhyun menarik sebuah alat musik dari balik kemeja kyuhyun.*bingung mw alat musik apa? Piano kegedean, masa suling?*

"Hentikan hyung!" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyembunyikan alat musik tersebut.

"Kau bisa memainkannya?" tanya sungmin pada kyuhyun.

"Emm...sedikit." jawab kyuhyun ragu.

"Mainkan untuk kami." Pinta leeteuk.

"Ya, mainkanlah sedikit untuk kami." Sungmin ikut membujuk kyuhyun.

Akhirnya kyuhyun pun memainkan alat musiknya,para pangeran itu pun nge-dance mengikuti alunan musik yg keluar dari alat musik yg kyuhyun mainkan. Sementara raja yunho hanya memperhatikan para putranya dari atas balkon kamarnya.

"Aku sangat mencintai mereka, walau terkadang mereka susah di tebak. Andai kau masih ada di sampingku BooJae." Raja yunho teringat kembali mendiang istrinya.

Author poV end.

Jessicka poV

Akhirnya aku sampai di istana sepupuku, jung yunho. Tapi sebentar lagi istana ini akan menjadi milikku, ya aku akan merebut tahta kerajaan ...

"Eum yg mulia, euh bagaimana dengan kereta ini?" tanya Taecyeon, pengawal setiaku yg tengah kerepotan membawa barang-barangku.

"Biarkan saja, kita takkan membutuhkannya lagi."jawabku lalu melangkah pergi di ikuti monyet peliharaanku.*wkwkwkwkwk*

"oh selamat datang Madam Jessicka*ngasal bgt*." Aku di sambut salah satu pelayan di istana ia terlihat kaget melihat peliharaanku.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalau raja tidak punya monyet sebagai peliharaannya? Belakangan ini monyet sedang trend." Aku tidak suka tatapannya, sepertinya ia juga tak menyukai kehadiranku.

Aku pun berjalan memasuki istana, lalu aku lihat sebuah lukisan terpajang di sisi tembok"Ratu Kim Jaejoong". Itulah tulisan yg ada di lukisan itu.

"Jessicka, aku senang kau datang". Sepupuku yunho menyambutku.

"Ya aku sangat menunggu kunjungan ini." Ujarku sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Mari ku perkenalkan pada 12 putraku,Yg tertua Leeteuk, lalu Heechul,Hankyung,Yesung,Zhoumi,Henry,lalu emmm, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Ki bum dan yg belum datang..."

"Aku datang ayah, maaf terlambat. Aku sungmin yg madam maaf terlambat." Pangeran yg lamban. Bagaimana bisa dia terlambat saat penyambutanku?

"Kau sering terlambat?" tanyaku.

"Iya cukup sering." Jawabnya.

"Itu bukanlah kebiasaan seorang pangeran. Aku akan merubah kalian menjadi seorang pangeran yg sesungguhnya, dan sepertinya usahaku akan membuahkan hasil." Ucapku menyombongkan diri.

Jessicka poV end.

Author poV.

Madam jessicka pun mulai pelatihannya pada ke 12 pangeran. Dan mulai juga menjalankan rencananya untuk merebut tahta kerajaan.

"Baiklah kita mulai merubah kalian, mulai dari pakaian." Madam jessicka memenrintahkan para pangeran mengganti baju mereka yg tadinya keren dan modis menjadi baju yg tak bergaya sama sekali, bisa di katakan sebagai baju rakyat jelata.

"ikh ini baju apaan? Gak banget model and warnanya(,

"Iya, kita jadi kayak tukang kebun." Sambung yesung.

"Madam jessicka keterlaluan." Timpal henry.

"Kita harus bicara sama ayah." Sungmin ikut angkat bicara.

"ya minnie hyung benar, ayah akan mendengarkanmu hyung." Ryeowook menepuk bahu sungmin dan mempercayai sungmin utk berbicara pada mereka.

Sementara itu Madam jessicka telah membeli sebuah racun yg dia beli dari seorang apoteker yg dapat membunuh raja perlahan-lahan. Sayang hal itu di ketahui kyuhyun yg pada saat Madam jessicka bertransaksi dengan apoteker dilihat kyuhyun. dan ia berencana memberi tahu sungmin.

Sementara itu sungmin sedang duduk bersama ayahnya, bermain catur dan sekalian sungmin menyampaikan pesan dari kakak-kakaknya.

"ayah kalah lagi." Ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum karna berhasil mengalahkan ayahnya utk yg ke-3 kalinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Awas ya ayah akan balas minnie nanti." Ucap yunho sambil mencubit pipi putranya gemas.

"Emm ayah, ada yg mau minnie omongin ke ayah." Wajah sungmin mulai serius.

"Ngomong apa minnie? Bilang aja sama ayah."

"Mmm...soal Madam Jessicka, dia terlalu..."

"Sayangnya bukan ini sikap seorang pengeran, mengadu pada raja atas cara didikku?" omongan sungmin di potong jessicka yg ternyata sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan mereka.

"Apa benar yg di katakan madam jessicka?" tanya yunho tegas.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum madam jessicka datang!" sungmin sedikit berteriak karna kesal.

"sepertinya kehadiranku tidak disukai disini, lebih baik aku pergi saja." Jessicka akting sok sedih untuk menipu yunho agar yunho menghentikan kepergiannya dan memohonnya tetap tinggal.

"Tidak sicka, ku mohon jangan pergi. Anak-anakku membutuhkanmu! Kau sungmin, turuti perintah madam jessicka!" dan ternyata akting jessicka berhasil, dan sungmin malah kena marah.

"Tapi ayah..."

"Gak ada tapi-tapian! Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang!" yunho tak memberi kesempatan sungmin berbicara dan malah menyuruh sungmin pergi kekamarnya.

Sungmin pun meninggalkan yunho dan jessicka pergi kekamarnya. Ia sangat kecewa, ayahnya berubah semenjak kedatangan Madam jessicka. Ia merasa ayahnya mulai tak perduli lagi pada dia dan kakak juga adiknya.

Author poV end.

Jessicka poV.

Berani sekali dia mengadu pada yunho! Awas saja kau, akan ku pastikan hidupmu tak kan nyaman selama berada di istana ini. Kau dan saudara-saudaramu yg lain bisa jadi penghalangku untuk merebut tahta istana.

"Apa yg harus aku lakukan sicka? Aku bingung dan lelah memikirkan ke-12 putraku."

"Sepupuku sayang itulah gunanya aku ada disini, untuk membantumu mengajar ke-12 putramu."

"Ya benar, aku sudah cukup lelah mengatasi sikap para putraku dan juga kabar diluaran sana."

"Sudahlah sepupuku, ini minumlah. Teh ini sangat lembut, bisa membuatmu tenang."

"Ya terima kasih sicka."

Ya terus minum teh itu sampai habis. Tanpa kau sadari aku sudah memasukkan racun ke dalamnya, mulai hari ini aku akan terus memberikanmu ini. Hingga akhirnya kau sakit dan meninggal, dan saat itu tiba akulah yg akan mengambil alih tahta kerajaan.

Jessicka poV end.

Sungmin poV.

Ada apa dengan ayah? Kenapa dia membentaku tadi, sebelumnya ia tak pernah berani membentak aku atau pun yg lain. Ayah sudah berubah, hikss...umma andai umma masih ada hikks... ayah tak mungkin begitu...hiks.

"bagaimana minnie?" tanya teuki hyung, aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Jawab minnie, bagaimana?" heechul hyung juga ikut bertanya.

Ceklek...

"Sempurna, Taecyeon. Cepat bereskan semua ini." Tiba-tiba madam jessicka masuk."mau apa lagi dia?" batinku bertanya.

"Mulai sekarang kalian diharuskan tidur jam 8 malam, dan aku akan memeriksanya setiap malam." Lagi-lagi peraturan yg menyiksa.

"Ini gila! Kenapa dia mengatur kehidupan kita!" yesung hyung mulai kesal.

"iya bener hyung! Aku benci sama dia!" wookie yg polos pun bisa berubah jadi seperti itu.

"Minie bagaimana ayah? Apa dia bilang sesuatu?" pertanyaan itu lagi, aku benar-benar tak sanggup mengatakannya.

Ting Ting Ting...

"Ayo cepat-cepat! Madam jessicka sebentar lagi datang!" teriak zhoumi hyung memberi tahu semua dan bergegas menuju kasur.

" Ya ayo cepat!" semua org terlihat panik dan terburu-buru, mereka takut mendapat hukuman dari madam jessicka.

"uh..uh..ikh..akh" tapi ketika aku mau naik ke kasurku, aku lihat ki bum kesusahan utk naik ke kasur barunya. Aku pun menolongya dulu.

"biar ku bantu." Setelah kibum naik aku pun cepat-cepat menuju kasurku tapi terlambat. Madam jessicka keburu datang.

Ceklek..

"terlambat lagi eoh? Kali ini masih ku maafkan, besok-besok tak akan. Sampai bertemu besok pagi." Benar-benar menyebalkan, itulah kata yg terlintas di pikaranku.

Sungmin poV end.

Author poV.

Setelah Madam Jessicka pergi meninggalkan kamar, para pangeran pun kembali terjaga dan saling mencurahkan kekesalan mereka masing-masing. Tapi berbeda dengan sungmin, ia malah mengambil buku dongeng yg di berikan ibunya ketika masih hidup.

"Minnie,gwencanha?" tanya hankyung pada sungmin.

"eumm,,gwencanha, aku hanya sedang teringat umma." Ujar sungmin lirih.

"Henry juga ingat umma".Ucap ryeowook menghampiri sungmin sambil membawa buku dongengnya juga.

"Aku juga jadi ingat umma, ekhh..."

Brukk...

Buku dongeng yg di bawa kibum terjatuh ke lantai dan sungmin mulai menyadari sesuatu. Gambar rasi bintang yg ada di depan buku dongeng itu sama dengan batu keramik yg ada di kamar para pangeran. Sungmin pun mencocokan gambar rasi bintang yg ada di buku miliknya dengan yg ada di batu, dan ternyata cocok.

"Ki bum, coba aku lihat gambar rasi bintang yg ada di buku dongeng itu dengan yg ada di batu." Perintah sungmin pada kibum.

"Iya cocok!" jawab kibum.

"Teuki hyung dan yg lain juga coba cocokan." Perintah sungmin lagi.

"iya cocok." Jawab leeteuk.

"yg aku juga cocok." Diikuti yg lainnya.

Sungmin dan saudara-saudaranya mulai berfikir kalau dongeng yg ada di buku itu nyata. Dan mereka mulai mencoba untuk mencari tahu.

"Di cerita bilang kalau pangeran itu nge-dance di atas batu-batu dan membuka portal ke suatu tempat, mungkin ini juga sama." Ujar heechul.

Sungmin pun mencoba menginjak salah satu batu itu tapi tak terjadi apapun.

"kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa? Tunggu, dari yg tertua ke terkecil!"ujar sungmin.

sungmin pun mulai menginjak satu-persatu batu itu dengan urutan tertua sampai terkecil, membuat suatu gerakan dance dan berhasil. Terlihat batu-batu itu mengeluarkan cahaya terang ketika sungmin menginjak batu-batu itu, tapi saat sampai di batu terakhir tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ekh apa yg terjadi? Kenapa batu terakhir tak bersinar seperti yg lain?" tanya eunhyuk.

"Tunggu, aku lupa sesuatu. Sang pangeran mengosok-gosokan tangannya 3 kali *yg kyk di sorry sorry." Dan berhasil, gerakan terakhir itu membuka portal seperti yg ada pada dongeng.

Semua pangeran terperangah kaget sekaligus takjub. Seluruh ruangan tampak bercahaya karna pantulan sinar yg keluar dari portal itu, yg menuju kesebuah tempat yg entah apa dan di mana?.

"siapa yg mau ikut?" tanya sungmin pada saudara-saudaranya.

Akhirnya para pangeran itu memasuki portal itu, dan perlahan ketika semua pangeran telah masuk portal itu tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Author poV end.

Sungmin poV.

Setelah memasuski portal aku dan saudara-saudaraku seperti berada di surga, temapt ini sungguh menakjubkan. Sangat ajaib, ternyata dongeng itu benar inilah tempat yg selalu di kunjungi umma.

"Minnie hyung, tempat apa itu?" tanya wookie sambil menunjuk sebuah pulau di tengah sana.

"Ayo cari tahu" ucapku sambil menarik tangan wookie menaiki sebuah kapal yg ada tepat di hadapan kami, dan yg lain mengikuti.

"Wah tempat ini sangat menakjubkan, sama seperti yg ada di dongeng." Donghae tak henti-hentinya memuji tempat ini, sampai ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku harap ada musik." Ucap hankyung hyung begitu sampai di tempat yg ternyata sebuah dance floor *harusnya paviliun*.

Seketika itu juga bunga-bunga yg ada di sana mengeluarkan cahaya lalu terdengarlah suara alunan musik. Semua hyung dan dongsaengku manatap satu sama lain lalu mulai nge-dance dengan keren dan kompaknya.

_Sorry sorry sorry sorry_

_naega naega naega monjeo_

_naege naege naege pajyeo pajyeo pajyeo_

_boryeo baby_

_shawty shawty shawty shawty_

_Nuni pusyeo pusyeo pusyeo_

_sumi makyeo makyeo makyeo_

_naega michyeo michyeo baby_

Semalaman kami nge-dance, menghilangkan sejenak beban yg ada. Melupakan peraturan bodoh dan menyiksa yg di berikan Madam jessicka, hanya dengan nge-dance kami bisa meluapkan seluruh perasaan terganggu yg ada.

Keesokan harinya...

"Sepatu ini bukankah masih baru?" tanya madam jessicka, sambil menunjuk salah satu sepatu kami yg rusak.

"Kami nge-dance." Jawab teuki hyung.

"Nge-dance? Bagaimana cara kalian keluar?" tanyanya lagi dengan penuh amarah.

"Lewat jalan istimewa." Ryeowook menjawab dengan polos.

"Ck! Jangan bohong! Kalian mengendap-endap keluar kan?" ia malah berdecak dan tak mempercayai wookie.

"Kami tidak bohong, itu benar." Aku pun angkat bicara.

"Berani melawan ya, kalian semua dapat hukuman! Bersihkan taman depan!" sial, kami malah mendapat hukuman ketika aku mau membela wookie.

"Tapi kami jujur!" bentak chulie hyung yg sepertinya kesal.

"Berani kau membentakku! Tambah lgi dengan menggosok tangga!" madam jessicka malah menambah hukuman kami, benar-benar kejam!.

Sungmin poV end.

Author poV.

Akhirnya sungmin dan saudara-saudaranya membersihkan taman depan kerajaan. Madam jessicka melarang mereka utk bernyanyi atau pun nge-dance, walau hanya sedikit atau sebentar utk mengusir jenuh dan mengobati rasa capek.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, tinggal menggosok tangga." Ucap Heechul senang. Tapi ki bum berlari dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan keranjang yg berisi daun-daun kering yg ia bawa.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja..hiks..hiks..." kibum pun berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan saudara-saudaranya.

"Ki bum tunggu!" sungmin memangil ki bum tapi ki bum tetap sja berlari. Lalu sungmin pun menyusulnya.

"Perlu ditemani." Ucap sungmin pada ki bum yg tengah terduduk di paviliun.

"Ya silahkan." Jawab ki bum singkat.

"Kalau aku sedang sedih atau kesal juga aku kemari." Sungmin bercerita.

"benarkah?minnie hyung, Kenapa aku tidak bisa sepertimu juga yg lain? Teuki hyung berhati mulia, Eunhyuk dan donghae hyung dancer yg hebat, minnie hyung imut." Ucap ki bum sedih, karna merasa ia tak ada apa-apanya di banding saudara-saudaranya.

"Ku kira kau akan bilang aku sering terlambat?"

"Ya dan itu juga."

"Kau juga special ki bummie, hanya saja kau belum menyadariny. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menemui ayah?" ajak sungmin pada ki bum.

"Ne, kajja!" jawab ki bum senang.

Author poV end.

Sungmin poV.

Syukurlah ki bum sekarang sudah tidak sedih lagi, aku mengajaknya untuk menemui ayah. Tapi begitu kami sampai di depan pintu kamar ayah kami dengar ada suara Madam jessicka juga di dalam. Kami pun mendengarkan pembicaraan ayah dan Madam jessicka.

"Kasihan sepupuku sayang. Kau memiliki beban yg berat, ada 12 jika kau mengerti." Ucap madam jessicka, apa maksud dia berkata begitu pada ayah?.

"Ya mungkin kau benar, bebanku memang banyak." Hah! Aku tidak percaya ayah berkata begitu. Aku pun memutuskan tidak jadi menemui ayah dan mengajak kibum utk kembali ke kamar saja.

Kami pun memasuki kamar dengan tampang sedih dan kecewa, semua saudara-saudara kami pun memperhatikan kami yg tampak tidak bersemangat.

"Kau menemui ayah minnie?" tanya yesung hyung.

"Tidak juga." Jawabku singkat setelah mengganti bajuku.

"Aku dengar ayah bilang kita adalah beban untuknya." Sambung ki bum, kenapa dia malah mengatakan itu? Hyung pasti akan ikut kecewa juga.

"Hah jjinjayo?" eunhyuk tampak tak percaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika ayah menganggap kita adalah beban baginya lebih baik kita pergi." Ucap chullie hyung.

"tapi kemana?" tanya henry bingung.

Lalu tiba-tiba Heebum terlihat berusaha memberi tahuku sesuatu, aku pun memperhatikannya dan ia seperti sedang menunjukan sebuah gerakan di atas batu yg bergambar rasi bintang yg ada di kamar kami lalu aku pun menyadari sesuatu.

"Kita pergi ke tempat mengangumkan itu. Kita berikan ayah waktu untuk sembuh." Ujarku memberi saran dan semua terlihat setuju dengan ideku.

Sungmin Pov end.

Author poV.

Di dalam kamar, raja yunho yg masih mengobrol dengan madam jessicka. Ia tak tahu sama sekali kala tadi sungmin sempat mendengar pembicaraanya.

"Ya mungkin kau benar, bebanku memang banyak. Tapi aku mencintai mereka, aku tak menganggap mereka beban." Sayang sungmin lebih memilih pergi tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata ayahnya.

"Ya sudahlah, minum ini dulu. Habiskan sampai tidak bersisa." Madam jessicka memberikan 1 cangkir teh yg tentu saja sudah di beri racun terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih." Magic Place

"Uh menyenangkan sekali berada disini, andai saja ada putri cantik yg menemaniku nge-dance," ucap donghae.

lalu tiba-tiba terlihat cahaya dan patung-patung putri yg menghiasai tempat itu bergerak seperti hidup, lalu menghampiri donghae seakan mengajaknya menari. donghae pun menri dengan patung itu, di ikuti eunhyuk dan Leeteuk.

"Siapa aku?" tanya Heechul sambil memperagakan gerakan madam jessicka.

"Madam jahat." Jawab zhoumi.

"Bukan, aku madam 'jangan'. Jangan begini, jangan begitu, jangan, jangan dan jangan!" heechul kembali memperagakan gaya madam jessicka yg di sambut gelak tawa saudara-saudaranya.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik bersenda gurau dan bercanda tiba-tiba datang kyuhyun yg membuat para pangeran terutama sungmin sangat kaget. Bagaimana cara kyuhyun masuk ke tempat ini? Pertanyaan itulah yg ada di pikiran semua pangeran.

"Kyuhyun? bagaimana cara kau kemari?" tanya sungmin tak percaya.

"Lewat kamar para pengeran, batu-batu bergambar rasi bintang itu." Jawab kyuhyun.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya sungmin lagi.

"Aku mau memberi tahu kalau madam jessicka bertransaksi obat-obatan bersama seorang apoteker." Kyuhyun mencertitakan tujuannya kemari, lalu menunjukan gelas yg bertuliskan "Ratu Kim Jaejoong" pada sungmin.

"dari mana kau dapat ini?" tanya sungmin semakin heran.

Kyuhyun pun mulai menceritakan saat ia bertemu apoteker itu sampai bagaimana iya bisa mendapat gelas itu yg saat itu ia dapat dari apoteker itu dengan menukar kudanya dengan gelas itu.

Para pangeran terkejut mendengar cerita kyuhyun, dan mulai mengerti untuk apa madamm jessicka membeli obat-obat itu.

"Jadi Madam jessicka membeli obat itu untuk ayah? Tapi kenapa ia harus membayar apoteker itu dengan gelas milik umma?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"sebaiknya kita kembali, ayah membutuhkan kita." ujar sungmin.

Tapi tanpa mereka atau pun kyuhyun ketahui ketika kyuhyun membuka portal dari kamar pangeran menuju tempat ajaib itu, monyet peliharaan Madam jessicka melihatnya dan memberti tahu madam jessicka dengan cara yg sama dengan heebum kucing peliharaan heechul, yaitu menari di atas batu-batu itu.

Author poV end.

Jessicka poV.

Aku tidak percaya, anak-anak itu tidak berbohong. Rupanya tempat yg mereka sering kunjungi untuk nge-dance adalah tempat ini. Apa yg mereka lakukan di pulau itu? Akh andai aku bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Tiba-tiba bunga-bunga yg ada di sampingku mengeluarkan cahaya dan merubah kaca mata bacaku menjadi sebuah teropong, sungguh ajaib."ambilkan bunga itu!" pertintahku pada monyet peliharaanku yg ikut bersamaku.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12 semuannya lengkap. Aku tak percaya ini, tapi ini bagus. Aku akan mengurung kalian selamanya di tempat ini. Ayo kita kembali."

Aku pun memiliki rencana untuk melenyapkan para pangeran itu agar tak menghalangi jalanku menjadi ratu.

"Taecyeon, cepat hancurkan batu itu! Yg itu juga, dan yg itu!" aku memerintahkan Taecyeon untuk menhancurkan jalan yg membawa para pangeran ke tempat ajaib itu, agar mereka tidak dapat kembali.

Bukk! Bukk ! Bukk!

Batu-batu itu kini benar-benar sudah hancur, kalian takkan pernah bisa kembali lagi kemari. Selamat bersenang-senang para pangeran bodoh, suatu hari psti kalian akan berterima kasih padaku. Sekarang saatnya merebut tahta istana.

king room

"Oh sicka, bagaimana mungkin aku belum sembuh?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin karna beban yg selama ini kau tanggung sendiri."

"Ya mungkin kau benar, sicka maukah kau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja, akan ku lakukan apapun untuk membantumu."

"Tolong bantu aku menjalankan kerajaan selama aku masih sakit."

"tapi mana mungkin? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa."

Sebentar lagi rencanaku berhasil, yunho sudah setuju untuk mengangkatku menjadi ratu sementara sampai ia kembali sembuh. Tapi hal itu takkan terjadi, kau pasti akan mati dan aku akan tetap menjadi ratu. Untung ke12 putramu sudah ku singkirkan.

"Aku dengan ini Raja Jung Yunho menunjuk Madam jessicka sebagai penggantiku sementara, sampai aku bisa menjalankan tugasku kembali sebagais seorang raja." Isi dari surat wasiat yunho menunjuku menjadi seorang ratu yg sudah di beri stempel istana

"ini mahkotanya yg mulia." Dan seorang pelayan menyerahkan sebuah mahkota untukku.

Hahaha! Akhirnya aku sudah resmi menjadi seorang Ratu! Takkan ada yg bisa membantahku ataupun ada yg berani akan ku habisi mereka! Hahahah...

Jessicka poV end.

Author poV

Sementara Madam jessicka telah berhasil merebut tahta kerajaan ke-12 pangeran dan juga kyuhyun masih berada di tempat ajaib membahas tentang Madam jessicka, tapi mereka terkejut ketika melihat perahu dan paviliun di sebrang pulau menghilang.

"Tapi jika kita kembali kita takkan pernah bisa kemari lagi." Seru zhoumi.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya sungmin.

"dari dongeng, sang pangeran hanya akan bisa mengunjungi tempat ini 2x sebelum tempat ini menghilang selamanya." Jelas zhoumi pada sungmin.

"Hey lihat apa yg terjadi! Perahu dan paviliun di sebrang pulau menghilang!" Teriak siwon sambil menunjuk ke arah yg dia maksudkan.

"kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?" tanya hankyung bingung dan panik.

"lalu bagai mana cara kita kembali?" tanya yesung khawatir.

"Tunggu bunga itu, andai aku tahu cara keluar dari sini." Ucap sungmin yg teringat akan bunga-bunga ajaib yg selalu mengabulkan keinginan mereka.

Bunga-bunga itu pun mengeluarkan sinar dan menunjukan jalan cara mereka untuk keluar dari tempat ajaib itu. Sayang memang jika harus meninggalkan tempat ajaib ini, tapi ayah mereka sedang membutuhkan bantuan mereka.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai." Sungmin menginjak batu bergambar rasi bintang itu namun tak terjadi apa-apa.

"kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya sungmin heran.

"Biar ku coba" ucap kyuhyun, namun hasilnya sama tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"urutannya sudah benar." Ketika sungmin kembali mencoba menginjak batu itu kyuhyun pun mengikutinya sehingga mereka menginjak batu itu bersamaan dan lalu batu itu mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Kalian harus menari bersama!" Ucap teuki yg menyadari batu itu bereaksi ketika kyuhyun dan sungmin menginjaknya secara bersamaan.

Kyuhyun dan sungminpun saling bertatapan lalu kyuhyun dan sungmin pun menari bersama di ikuti saudara-saudaranya yg lain. Sungguh ajaib mereka bagaikan menari sambil melayang, akhirnya mereka dapat keluar dari tempat ajaib itu.

"wonnie,wookie dan bummie kalian tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana!" sungmin berpesan pada ke-3 adik terkecilnya. Sementara ia, kyuhyun dan saudara-saudaranya yg lain masuk ke dalam istana untuk menolong ayahnya.

Ketika sungmin dan kyuhyun sudah berhasil memasuki istana mereka di hadang oleh Taecyeon yg sudah berjaga-jaga di depan pintu kamar raja yunho.

"Mau kemana kaliah hah? Hahaha..." tanya Taecyeon sambil tertawa. tanpa ia sadari saudara-saudara sungmin yg lain mendorong sebuah gerobak ke arahnya lalu...

BUKK!

Taecyeon pun tertabrak gerobak itu lalu terpental keluar istana. Dan akhirnya sungmin dan kyuhyun dapat masuk ke kamar raja yunho.

"ayah!" teriak sungmin begitu masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi ia lihat raja sudah terkulai lemas.

"Terlambat! Ayah kalian sudah mati! Aku lah penguasa kerajaan ini sekarang, hahaha..." ucap jessicka menyombongkan diri.

"Kurang ajar kau!" ucap sungmin yg marah lalu menyerang jessicka.

"Aku harap baju besi itu melindungiku." Ujar jessicka seraya mengeluarkan bunga ajaib yg ia petik dari tempat ajaib yg para pangeran sering kunjungi.

Seketika itu juga baju besi itu bergerak bagaikan hidup, lalu menyerang ke arah sungmin dan kyuhyun. hingga aksi perkelahian tak dapat di hindari lagi.

Other side.

Siwon,ryeowook dan ki bum masih berada di luar, tepatnya di taman istana. Mereka masih menunggu saudara-saudara mereka yg lain, tapi ki bum sedari tadi ingin masuk ke dalam istana membantu saudara-saudaranya, tapi di cegah siwon.

"Aku sudah tak sabar! Aku harus masuk dan menolong ayah!" ucap ki bum kesal.

"Jangan bummie, kau tdk dengar minnie hyung menyuruh kita utk menunggu disini." Siwon berusaha mencegah.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, aku harus memberikan ini pada ayah." Ujar ki bum lalu berlari meninggalkan ke-2 saudranya yg lain.

King room

Setelah cukup lama bertarung akhirnya baju-baju besi itu dapat di kalahkan oleh kyuhyun dan sungmin. Sekarang tinggal membereskan ratu jessicka, tetapi saat sungmin hendak mendekat pintu kamar raja terbuka. Dan ia melihat Taecyeon sedang mengendong ki bum paksa.

"Minnie hyung tolong aku!" teriak ki bum ketakutan.

"Ki bum!" pekik sungmin.

"Jika kau mau adik mu selamat diam dan jangan membantah perintahku!." Ancam ratu jessicka.

"kau keterlaluan!" sungmin benar – benar murka.

"Aku harap kau menari dan terus menari untuk selamanya!" ucap ratu jessicka sambil mengarahkan bunga ajaib ke arah sungmin.

Bunga-bunga itu pun mengeluarkan cahaya, tapi untungnya sungmin dapat menepis cahaya itu dengan kipas *entah dari mana dapetnya tuh kipas* sehingga cahaya itu malah berbalik mengenai ratu jessicka.

"Hah apa yg terjadi pdaku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti!" tanya ratu jessicka heran ketika ia merasa tubuhnya mulai bergerak sendiri tanpa kehendaknya.

"Tahan yg mulia, saya akan membantu anda!" ucap taecyeon yg melepaskan ki bum lalu menghampiri jessicka, tapi apa yg terjadi taecyeon malah ikut terkena cahaya itu dan akhirnya ia dan jessicka menjadi menyatu.

"apa-apaan kau! Kenapa malah ikut menari denganku! Aku tidak mau menari bersamamu!"

"Saya tidak tahu yg mulia, tubuh kita menyatu!"

"lepaskan! Aku tidak mau menari bersamamu!"

Ratu jessicka yg jahat beserta pengikut juga monyet peliharaanyna pun pergi meninggalkan istana dengan keadaan ratu jessicka dan Taecyeon menempel dan mereka menari bersama, akibat kutukan ratu jessicka sendiri yg tadinya di tujukan pada sungmin.

"Oh tidak, ayah!" teriak sungmin yg sadar ayahnya telah lemas.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkan ayah." Ucap ki bum sambil menghampiri sungmin dan menunjukan botol kecil berisi air.

"Aku ambil ini dari kolam yg ada di tempat ajaib itu." Ucap ki bum lagi lalu duduk di samping ayahnya dan meminumkan air yg ada di botol kecil itu.

Sungguh ajaib, setelah raja meminum air yg ada di botol itu raja kembali tersadar dan sehat kembali. Sungmin dan kibum yg berada di sampingnya senang lalu memeluk ayah mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya raja yunho masih sedikit bingung.

"Tadi ayah pingsan." Jawab sungmin.

"oh iya, jessicka. Harusnya aku menyadari ini,maafkan ayah ya minnie, bummie." Ujar sang ayah yg mulai mengingat kembali.

Setelah semua kembali ke keadaan semula, dimana para pangeran dan juga raja bisa berkumpul bersama lagi. Para pangeran berjanji pada ayah mereka untuk berubah menjadi yg lebih baik dan tidak mengecewakan ayahnya lagi.

Sementara sungmin dan kyuhyun akan menikah. Setelah mendapat restu dari raja pernikahan itu pun di selenggarakan dengan sangat mewah.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak terlambat." Ujar sungmin pada ayahnya yg sudah menunggunya untuk menghadiri pemberkatan sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"Selamat hyung." Ucap ki bum pada sungmin yg di balas senyuman oleh sungmin.

Kyuhyun yg sudah menunggu di altar tampak sangat terpana melihat sungmin. Ketika pemberkatan selesai semua tamu bersorak gembira, dan raja yunho memutuskan untuk pensiun dan menyerahkan jabatannya pada kyuhyun dan pun hidup bahagia.

THE END

Mian ya kalo ceritanya Gajje ato jelek, just for fun. No bashing ok, gamsahamnida...^_^

dan soal note yg gak keliatan itu, aku juga gak tahu kenapa? Mungkin ada yg bisa bntu aku biar tuh note keliatan?


End file.
